


Friendly Fire

by Omnicat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguously Shippy, Drabble, Embarrassing Injuries, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Bucky really should’ve just let the Nazis shoot him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

Bucky had called them into his little curtain-partitioned part of the medical tent three minutes ago and Peggy and Steve still hadn’t gotten their expressions under control.

"If you laugh, I will kill you," Bucky growled into his pillow.

"You’d have to catch us first," Steve said with his best attempt at a straight face.

"I will. Bullet to the ass or not." Bucky sounded dangerous, deadly serious, and utterly miserable. "I will find you, and hunt you down, and murder you with my own hands."

"Just like you magically pulled off the perfect ricochet to shoot yourself in the –" Steve started cheerfully, only to receive an elbow to the ribs. "Hey!"

"Thank you," Bucky told Peggy morosely.

"Cheer up," she said, even more brightly than Steve. "It could’ve been worse. The bullet could’ve missed the big muscle and hit the, ah... bullseye, instead."

Peggy and Steve took one look at each other and collapsed, laughing.

Bucky could only lie on his cot with his left ass-cheek stitched up and stinging, and hate (maybe love) them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome. :)


End file.
